Alkylation reactions generally involve contacting a first aromatic compound with an alkylation catalyst to form a second aromatic compound. Unfortunately, alkylation catalysts generally experience deactivation requiring either regeneration or replacement. Some of the deactivation results from poisons present in the input stream to the alkylation system. Therefore, a need exists to develop an alkylation system that is capable of reducing alkylation catalyst deactivation.